Infinite Sword Art Online: Memories
by Logius Scriba
Summary: With the release of Nerve Gear and SAO, the world is once again thrown into a chaos as the death game pushes everyone to their seats ever since the White Knight Incident. Will Ichika Orimura survive long enough to find out the truth of his past. Or will he die trying. Chapter:1
1. Chapter 1

**Infinite Sword Art Online: Memories**

* * *

**Summary:** With the release of Nerve Gear and SAO, the world is once again thrown into a chaos as the death game pushes everyone to their seats ever since the White Knight Incident. Will Ichika Orimora survive long enough to find out the truth of his past. Or will he die trying.

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own any material related to Infinite Stratos and Sword Art Online. They belong to their respected authors/producers.

* * *

My name is Ichika Orimora.

Five years ago, I was kidnapped for no apparent reason by an unknown organization. It was during the finals of the second Mondo Grosso Tournament. Chifuyu-nee was attending the finals for the second time and had a chance to win the title again in the match. If it were not for me, she would have won the match.

During that time, they have taken some very important to me, a special piece that keep me a whole. It was gone from me forever. That special piece was long forgotten in waves of amnesia and nightmares.

_I only remembered bits and pieces of what happened that day._

_A stream of blood in my left eye partial blinded my vision. My kidnappers bounded tightly to a metal folding chair. I felt helpless._

_I remembered there was a girl's screams ... I can't put to my mind but I couldn't shake off the feeling of why I was so angry that day._

_'Dale's dead!'_

_'Monster!'_

_"That brat's gonna pay!'_

_'AHHH! Please! Spare me! I don't know where she took her!'_

_And the next thing I knew, I was holding a blood stained knife with 5 bodies on the ground. My body felt heavy that I fell to the floor. I could still hear some of the men still struggling to get up but I was at my limit. I felt so powerless to do anything._

It wasn't long before I heard heavy gunfire outside of the warehouse and screams of death as the thundering sound of gunfire went silent. The sound of sheets of metal being ripped off from the roof, a IS descended from the heavens. _Chifuyu-nee's Kurazakura. She dematerialized her Is as she grabbed hold me crying. _

_Tears ... It was the first time I ever saw Chifuyu-nee show her true emotions. I felt that I rest in peace only to see one of the men that failed to finish off rush at us with a knife._

_Now, I don't remember if it was pure instinct as I was watch the the foot long blade inching towards us ... I did something that shocked Chifuyu-nee even more. I pushed her aside as I felt something cold exit from my back. From that I blacked out._

_I didn't find out what happened after but I woke up a IC (Intensive Care) unit with bandages on chest. From that day on, I could never shake off the empty feeling that dwells in the bottom of my heart._

_Because of me, Chifuyu-nee had joined the German military for a year as an instructor to repay the German army for the intelligence._

_If only I was not so weak ..._

_I could prevent my kidnapping_

_If only I had power..._

_Power to protect ..._

_Power to destroy ..._

_Power to stand right by Chifuyu-nee's side_

_I want power!_

_That was five years ago_

* * *

**Year 2022, November 6th - Orimora's household**

It was only been six months since the introduction of «Nerve Gear».

That's the name of the hardware that drove this VRMMORPG—«Sword Art Online».

The basic structure of this machine is totally different from the older ones.

Unlike the old-style man-machine interface hardware like "flat screen monitors" or "hand-held controllers", Nerve Gear only had a single interface: a streamlined interface that covered your whole head and face.

Inside, there were numerous signal transceivers. By using the electronic signals sent by those transceivers, the gear accessed the user's brain itself. The user didn't use their eyes or ears to see and hear, the signals went directly to their brain. In addition, the machine could access not only sight and sound, but also: touch, taste, and smell as well—that is to say, all five senses.

It was hard to explain in words the world that _Kayaba Akihiko made ... It was breath taking. In comparison to the introduction of powered exo-skeleton 'Infinite Stratos', the Nerve Gear was the next stage towards human evolution and an increase in the male morality in the gender based society._

_Gaming was one of the few things I took for granted besides finishing my daily studying and my routine kendo practices._

"Ichika, the server is about to official launch in ten minutes" a voice came thru my computer speakers.

It was Dan, one of the few who also got become one of the lucky thousand who also got selected to be a beta tester. Originally, the company who made the system intended to make Chifuyu one of the beta testers but I took her place because she wasn't around to play the game.

"I know Dan, I doing some final check up on my computer before I dive." Ichika replied as he cleared up his system caches. "I'll see you on the other side."

I thought to myself while writing in my daily journal, I had never trusted my memory after recovering my injuries. My mind wandered off to another topic ... «FullDive».

It was a total seclusion from reality, fitting of the word "full".

The reason for this is that the Nerve Gear not only sent fake signals to the five senses, it also blocked and rerouted the orders that the brain sent to the body.

This can be called the most basic requirement for moving freely in a virtual reality. If the body received the brain's signals when the user was in FullDive, the moment the user decided they wanted to «run» their actual body would run into a wall. The effect of this experience captivated me and many gamers like me, to the point where we were sure that we could never go back to the old touch-pens or motion sensors.

The two months of beta testing were like a dream. At school I thought endlessly of my skill set, equipment, and items. I ran all the way home as soon as school ended and dived till dawn. The beta test ended in the blink of an eye. On the day my character was reset, I felt a sense of loss as if half of my actual self had been cut away.

To reach the FullDive state, the Nerve Gear intercepts the signals that our brain sends down our spines and translates them so that we can control our avatars in this world. So however wildly we swing our arm about here, the arm of my real body (lying on my bed right now) wouldn't move an inch, ensuring that I wouldn't hit my head against the corner of my table or anything.

As I finished off my last few thought on what I had to write today, I went downstairs briefly to check the slow cooker's timer to make sure when I have to log off to start cooking for Chifuyu-nee's return trip.

**11:59 - Ichicka's room**

Ichika had already closed off his curtain as laid in bed with his Nerve gear on his head. Waiting for the server to start up.

12:00 PM

"Link Start!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's it for now! If anyone is interested, I'm looking for beta readers. Please Review!**


	2. Notice I'm still alive

Due to excess school work and many hours of playing Minecraft, I have decided to revamp this story in the upcoming week or two. Sorry for the wait and I'm particularly sorry to Zimbolical for have him wait for me for a new chapter to beta.

Logius Scriba


End file.
